


Before Then

by hobbitmobbit



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitmobbit/pseuds/hobbitmobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Carl aged, he's become jaded to the world around him, and beats death away without batting an eye. Sometimes, though, he remembers a time when he thought things were a bit more simple.</p><p>This is just a tiny, angsty drabble about the short-lived friendship of Sophia and Carl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Then

**Author's Note:**

> The violence really isn't graphic at all, but I figured that I'd put it in the tags anyway just to warn anyone who tries to avoid that kind of thing.

     Carl sits on a bunk in one of the cells in a more secluded part of the prison. His hat lay beside him and he balances his head in the palms of his hands. As he remembers the past, he doesn't cry.

     Before then, Daryl held Carol back as she attempted to run towards her dead child. He had told her that she wasn't Sophia anymore, that Sophia was dead. Carl had stood by when his father had shot the walker in the head and then the barn doors were closed.

     Before then, Daryl returned from a search with Sophia's doll. Carol held it as she cried and told them all how Sophia had admired it and how generous Eliza had been to give it to her. Carl was silent.

     Before then, Carol had cried for Rick to find her daughter, that she was still alive, and all alone. They tried and tried again but always came back empty-handed.

     Before then, Carl had sat with Sophia, huddled by the fire at the camp. they whispered to each other as the adults talked about things that they didn't really want to think about. Carl held up his pinky finger, whispering, "Promise me that we'll still be friends after this is all over".

Sophia had promised.


End file.
